Vampire love and war
by AngelicVampire8892
Summary: INUKAG. after kagome's parents are killed by the demon-vampire naraku, Inuyasha saves her and takes her under his wing. a war starts and love blooms. will they be torn apart? i dont not own inuyasha or twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha fanfiction... dis claimer I do not own inuyasha

**A/N: hello readers! I m a new author and this is only my first story. if there are any mistakes I m very very sry. thank you and enjoy my story! Ps:plz plz plz w/ a cherry on top review my story! thank u again. **

chapter one..

Silently walking in the darkness a shadow lurks. He reaches a small cottage and reaches for the doorknob. Locked.

" Those pathetic humans think they can escape me." the shadow chuckles, turns to a liquid like substance, and slides under the door.

He then walks to another room. This time the door is unlocked. Two humans a man and a woman sound a sleep. The shadow brings

mouth down on their necks and sucks them dry.

In Kagome's room...

She heard someone go into her parent's room. She felt a dark aura. Two years ago her mom taught her all she knew about

her miko powers. Her hearing, nose, reflex, and eye sight were very sharp and keen which she inherited from her great-great-great-

great-great grandfather who was a bird demon. Now the age of 6 she almost perfected her miko abilities. (A/N: she is very young sry)

She tip toed to her parent's room and saw a vampire drinking their blood!

"Mama! Papa!" The vampire looked towards her direction and smiled at Kagome.

"Little girl your parents are gone and you will soon be joing in them!" the vampire lunged at Kagome but she was faster than that and sped out the door.

_Damnit this human is fast and holds great power I MUST absorb her soul into my body after I kill her_. The vampire thought.

" Come here you damn human!"

"Help! Someone pwease help me!" kagome cried.** (A/N: remember she is only 5)**

" No on will help you!" the vampire yelled. " You are mine!"

Kagome started to loose hope but them she remembered something her mother told her! Her mom

taught her how to make herself invisible to others! Kagome concentrated and knew it worked when the vampire yelled out. Them suddenly Kagome hit something or someone hard. Due to the impact her fell and lost her concentration.

"Leave her alone Naraku!" someone yelled

" Well, well, well if it isn't Inuyasha the **good **vampire." Naraku chuckled and said " leave the girl to me and maybe I won't rip your worthless head off!" And again Naraku lunged for Kagome. But Inuyasha picked her up and jumped out of the way. Then he took his tesiga ( sp) and slashed Naraku in the back.

" Inuyasha you better watch over that little bitch because on her sixteenth birthday I will come back for her and that's a promise!" Naraku threatened as he disappeared in the shadows.

"Mr. Inu vampire are you going to kill Kaggy?"Kagome asked in a cute innocent voice. Inuyasha looked down at her with his cold eyes until he saw her face.

" No Kagome I won't kill you."

"Good, then can kaggy get some thing at her house then go to Mr. Inu-vamp's house?''

"Yes Kagome but hurry the sun will rise soon"

" Okie Dokie!''

When they got to the house Kagome went immdiently to her parent room as Inuyahsa watched interested that she did not whine or cry. Kagome put her parents back on the bed (they were kind of hanging on the side) and closed their eyes to make it look like they were sleeping. Kagome prayed for her parents then chanted something under her breath even Inuyahsa could not hear. Suddenly her parents were engulfed with a bright light when the light dimmed her parent were nowhere to be seen.

" What did you do?" asked Inuyasha.

" I sent their bodies up to Kami so they won't become vampires" Kagome answered. Then she got a small black bag pack and her bow was bigger than her and her arrows. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this. Then she put pictures of her parents, some clothes, and the book of all the spells a miko should know that belonged to her mother. Inuaysha noticed that she did not put anything a normal five year old would normally pack in her bag. Kagome walked over to the closet and pulled out a long sword that was even bigger than her. (It came up to Inuyasha's hip)

"Mr.Inu-vamp will you help me pwease and carry this."

"Ok but hurry now the sun will raise in less than an hour."

"Ok." Kagome slipped a necklace around her neck. Inuyasha imidiently noticed her scent was gone.

"What happen to your scent?'' Inuyasha asked.

"Oh... mommy gave me this to hide my scent from bad people. Now I ready. let's go!"

Inuyasha carried her and ran as fast as he could. A little while later they reached a cave up in the mountains far away from the village. Just as he sealed the cave door the sun rose.

"Ok listen. You are always to stay inside the cave at ALL times. And I will train you every night until you are a good fighter. Ok?" inuyasha said in his coldish voice again.

"Ok. Ummmm ...Can kaggie go to sleep?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha went to lie down in his bed too. He was just about to close his eyes when he suddenly felt someone snuggle close to him.

" Good night Mr. Inu-vamp."

"Good Night kagome."

And they both went to sleep.

**Well how do like the first chapter? Yes I know the ending was sucky but that's OK.**

**Plz read and review and if I get at least 5 reviews I will make another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own inuyasha**

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my reviewers ! If you have any advice plz let me know i could really use them!**

**I would like to thank my reviwers:**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**Guyanies-Hinndi-Chick1993**

**kay-kay**

**vampiric sesshomaru gurl**

**ItWASn'tMe **

Chapter two 11 years later

Kagome sighed. He was late AGAIN! He was suppossed to be back from scouting with the other good vampiresto train with her over 3 hours ago!(A/N: there are other good vampires... they don't hunt humans but only eat small animals)It's been 11 years sinceinyasha took her in aand11 years since the death of her family.Kagome turned out to be a very beautiful girl.She had long silky black hair, dark black secretive eyes, and always wore the color black. Kagome was a really good fighter, kneener eyes and ears, faster reflexes, sword fighting, shoothing her arrows, her powerful miko powers, and her greatest ability... ANNOY INUYASHA! She was turing sixteen ina couple of weeks. Inuyasha has been more protective of her because of Naraku's promise.

"Kagome?" a familiar voice rand fron the cave enterance.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEE WAITING FOR THREE DAMED HOURS! IF THAT SUN RISES BEFORE WE GET TO TRAIN, I AM PERSONALLY GOING TO KICK YOUR LITTLE VAMPIRE ASS! Kagome yelled.

" Feh... alright already we'll train! just stop your yelling wench my ears are fucking hueting!"

" Humpf good for you .You deserve it for being so late." Kagome stuck her nose up in the air and grabbed her sword, quiver, and bows.

" Fine come on!" Inuyasha stomped out side with kagome following close behind. " What do you want to do, sword figthing or hand-to-hand combat? Inuyasha ashed still annoyed at her out burst.

" Nah we always do that. But... I haven'y made you target practice in awhile!"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA LET YOUOF ALL PEOPLE SHOOT AN ARROW AT ME!

"YES" -K

"NO"-I

''YES"-K

"NO''-I

"YES"-K

"NO"-I

"NO"-K

"YES"-I

" Ok Inuyasha if you insist." Kagome smirked as she said this she rarely ever got to out smart Inuyasha.

" Stupid, bicthy, no good, pathetic, thinks I'm so smart, dumb wench" Inuyasha rambled on and on and on as he dodged and blocked Kagomes's arrows. After about two long hours Kagome finally used all her arrows.

"Whew that wasa good work out! I didn't even work up a sweat! How about you Inuyasha?" Kagome turned aroung to see Inuyasha freeing himself because she accidently oinned his sleeve to a tree. "Oopps! Hehehehe... sorry."Kagome said sweat dropping.

" Grrrrr... bicthy, stupid, thinks she can shoot an arrow, annoying irritaing-" Inuyasha went on and on but Kagome chose to ignor him. Then looking around she said,

" Hey Inuyasha do you thimk we can go to the village tonight?" asked Kagome.

"Why the hell do we need to go to thedamnedvillage?"

"Well for starters you broke like half of arrows and I want to get my swored sharpened."

" You can go later in the before I leave to go scouting again. The sun will be rising in just a few minutes. I need to get back inside." Inuyasha said in his usual cold normal voice. Kagome got him to stop being so sterned voiced but then he started to yell and curse a lot.

" Fine." She cleaned up the last of the arrows and met Inuyasha inside. But when she got in Inuysha was pacing around. "What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked. "Did something happen while you were scouting?"

" There is a rumor goin' around saying that Naraku's army are goingto start a war. Apparently a couple of his men were found attacking someone and was burned to death by some humans from the village. Now he's tired of hiding and having us stop him."

"Wow so what are you gonna do?"

"We still haven't found his hiding place. But I'm worried. Your Sixreenth birthday is coming and he vowed to come and get you."

"Well I could come with you while you scout? You can't just leave them to scout for Naraku by themselves. You are like the strongest one."

"It might be dangerous Kagome."

"So it will be a good experience for me."

" Fine but you have to listen to me. Or else." (A/N: Sango and Miroku are in the story... and yes they are vampires.)

" Yes! Thanks Inuyasha."

"Starting tonight right after you come back from the village." Then he walked away leaving Kagome to prepare.

**So how do like the second chapter? Sry if it's kind of confusing! and short. And if it doesn't seem like a vampire story yet... but it will I swear! Anyway plz review and plz share some advices. **

**Thanks everyone,**

**your truly deadrose6-6-6**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again for reviewing!**

**vampiric sesshoumaru gurl has once again reviwed! thank you very much!**

**and kisskitty Thank you for reviewing !**

**thoughts**

**" " speeking**

** - actions**

Chapter three

Kagome had gone to the village by herself. Inuyasha made up some lame excuse about having to stay back in the at the cave. Whatever at least I'll have some time to myself Kagome thought. Kagome went to a small shop that sold wepons and such. Kagome went up to what looked like the owner.

" Do you have any arrows? And can you sharpen my sword?" Kagome asked in her cold stern voice to make sure the owner did what she wanted. Usally men thought women were unworthy and too weak to hold weapon. The owner glared at Kagome and said,

"The arrows are on that far wall and fine I will sharpen your 'sword'. " Kagomw walked over the wall he pointed at and found many kinds ofarrows. But one caught her eye. The arrow as all black even the head.Kagome picked up the arrow tested the blade. She cut herself! She barely touched the thing. Kagome walked back to the desk.

" I'll take200 of this kind."Kagome said holding up the arrow of theowner.

" Interesting choice. Do you know that that arrow can do?"

" No. It's really sharp though." Kagome said.

"Figures a woman wouldn't know. Thatarrow can kill a demon vampire in one hit! It workes like a boomarang.It knows were the owner iseven if the owner wasn't at the same place. It goes right back into the quiver.It's unbreakable." The owner explained.

"OK then. I'll take 200." Kagome siad slowly. The ownerwent to the back and came back with a case of 200 arrows along with her sword. Kagome handed him three gold coins amd hurryily(spelling) left. She wanted to make it back before Inuyasha left.

" What f-ing took you so long I was supposed leave an hour ago? Inuyasha yelled.

" Well thats what you get for living so far away from the village!" Kagome retorted.

" Feh, what ever come on the others are waiting." Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the clearing of thr forest. Kagome soon heard voices.

"I smell a human! AHHH RUN!" and voice that sounded like a young man.

"Shut the hell up Miroku couldn't you smell Inuyasha?WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SCARD OF HUMANFOR!And if it was a human they wouldn't of come alone." another voice that belonged to agirlscolded angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO YELLING ABOUT THIS TIME!" Inuyasha said while walking into the clearing.

"Nothing!" the two vampires said.

"Well anywaykeep it down.I brought a friend along. Kagome!.Thats Sango and the other one that looks like he's cowering in fear is Miroku." Inuyasha called.

"Inuyasha were did you findher.She is the hottest vampire I have ever seen!" Miroku walked over to Kagome andkneeled down," Will you bear my child?"

Sweat drop punch-inu slap-sango kick-kag... Miroku swirly eyes

Sango sniffed the air, " You. Kagome you're a human! Inuyasha did you know about this."

" Yes Sango I'm not stupid. I took her in when she was five. Naraku killed her parents." Inuyasha explained bored.

"WOW! I asked a human to bear my child! That's first... and she beat me up!" Miroku said whining at the last part. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all became fast friends. They have been walking for awhile. Then a 5vampires suddenly jumped from behind a tree. Each of them with a spider mark on their forehead.

" They work for Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. They broke into a fight. The 5 vampires turning to 10 and the 10 turning to 15.TheInuyasha groupwas out numbered. 4 to 15 they had a slim chance.

**So do you like it. I made the Inuyasha group act the way they usally would. Still doesn't seem like a vampire story? sorry i promise it will! Plz review and let me know if you have any suggestions !**

**deadrose6-6-6**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: kk hihi!**

**i want to thank all my reviewers agian! some of your reviews didn't show up until i posted the second chapter so here are all my lovely, wonderful, reviewers... oh and if you reviewed and your name isn't listed that means i didn't recieve it just yet but don't worry i'll make sure it's listed! **

**kisskitty ----- reviewd twice thannk you very much**

**Independent.C.**

**InuyashaDreamGirl**

**kaykay-------also reviwed twice than you very much**

**kagome10678**

**Shero**

**vampiric sesshomaru gurl------- reviewedthree times! thank you very much**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**Guyanies-Hinndi-Chick1993**

**ItWASn'tMe**

**So far this is all my reviews listed. Plz plz plz don't be mad at me if your name isn't posted thank you! Your reviewes are very important...it keeps me encouraged !**

**thoughts**

**" " speaking**

**actions**

chapter four

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome were surrounded. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were pretty much fine since they were vampires. But Kagome was getting tired. She was only a human and they have been fighting for hours! She shooting arrows each hitting their target with great strength. Her sword was thrown out of her reach, so she had to us her arrows to stab any vampires that came too close.After hours of fighting Naraku's vampires were all dead. Miroku sucked the remains in his wind tunnel.

" Tired. Sit." Kagome could barely finish her sentences. She was so tired. She had never fought so many vampires at once. " Sooooo does this tell us something about Naraku?" Kagome asked after she caught her breath.

" Well this tells us that we must be close to Naraku. A LOT of his vampires showd up in a short amount oftime. Either that or he's been watching us. Naraku has never attacked liked this before. Maybe he knew somehow that I was bringing Kagome along. Since it's almost her sixteenth birthday then... that means he's been watching us from the start!Waiting until Kagomewas close enought for him to get!" Inuyasha said almost hysterical.

"Wow Inuyasha! Hold on a sec. Why does Naraku want Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

" Well you see Miroku when I was five Naraku killed my parents. He wants me because he wants to absorb my miko powers. And my demon powers." Kagome explained.

" WaitI can understand you being a miko but how are you a demon?" asked Sango getting confused.

"My great-great grand father was a bird demon. That's why I'm almost as fast as you guys, have fast reflexes, good eyes and ears. But nothing more than that." Kagome explained.

"So what are we gonna do about Naraku? You don't know how or whenb he's even watching you?...Tell me Kagome when is your birthay." Sango asked.

" In less than a month why?" Kagome asked confused.

" Ok so we have less than a month to prepare for Naraku." Sago said.

"Yeah you're right. Narku can strike any minuet now."

Some where hidden in the forest in the mountians:

A shadow saw the Inuyasha group walking out of the dense forest at the bottom of the moutain, through a smll mirror.

" Master Naraku."

" Yes Kagura." a cold evil voice said.

" They killed them all of them." Kagura mutter softly fearing the rage of her master.

" I KNOW that Kagura. Have once agian underestimated my powers?"

" N-no master."

" Good now I want you too watch them carfully. Kanna's mirror can tell me what they are saying. Now thale tis necklace to hide your scent from those damned 'vampires'. Especially the hanyou."

" As you wish master." Kagura bowed and walked away.

Back with the Inuyasha group.

The sun was beginibg to rise again and they have been walking for awhile." You guys do you think we're gonna make it before the sun rises?" Kagoem asked tired.

" I think we have to stop in a near by cave." Inuyasha said. so rays of light have started to peak through. " We have to run. Kagomecatch upok. It's the cave over there." Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all sped for the cave. Kagoem decided torun and hurry up.But she was stopped by avampire with dark crismoneyes.

"Ummmm...there's a couple minutes left. I think I can kill you before the sun rises." The vampire said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I m sooooo sry! I know some ppl wanted the story to be longer , but I dind'y know what else to add! sorry!... and sry i took soo long to update the internet wasn't working so i couldn't update yesterday or the day before that...**

**for all of you who want to know Naraku will be trying to take kagome... maybe i don't know but most likely in the next two chapters or so. **

**... does ne1 know what OC is... seriously i don't know!**

chapter 5

Recap: "There's a couple minutes left. I think I can kill you before the sun rises." The vampire said.

" I like to see you try." Kagome smirked and got in a fighting stance. The other vampire lunged at Kagome, but she dodged it and slashed the vampire in the back.

" You pathetic human. You WILL pay!" the vampire kept slashing at Kagome so fast she barely had anytime to dodge the attacks.

Then out of no where he took out a small dagger and stabbed Kagome's side. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

With Inuyasha

The sun was starting to rise, but Kagome was taking along time to catch up. " Where is she Inuyasha?" Inuyasha thought out loud. He was getting really annoyed and really worried.

Back to kagome

The vampire tried to lung at her again after she fell but Kagome got up and jumped out of the way with blood pouring from her side.I can't keep this up. I 'm getting weaker by the second... grrr hurry up and rise you damned sun! Kagome thought as she landed. Taking her sword she cut off the vampire's arm.

" AHHHHH!... Y-you bitch! I'll kill you!" the vampire lunged at Kagoms with such speed Kagome couldn't dodge. He stabbed Kagome in the stomach.

" Ahhh!" Now it was Kagome's turn to yell in pain. Kagome fell again but this time she couldn't get up. The vampire lowered his lips to her neck. But before he could bit her, Kagome stabbed him in the chest, as if on que the sun rose. The vampire screamed in agony and was turned to ash as he burned under the sun.

" My master will kill you!" the vampire managed to say. Kagome barely caught it but she saw a spider mark on his forhead.

Kagome picked up her sword and slowly started to walk to the cave where her friends were.

With Inuyasha

The cave door was sealed so he couldn't smell Kagome. Miroku ans Sango were already asleep near the back of the cave. Just then the cave door opened. Inuyasha got up ready to kill who ever it was. But then he smelled something... something he never wanted to smell. It was Kagome's blood! He heard a thud near the door.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha saw laying near the door bleeding. (A/N: it's dark in thr cave but Inuyasha could see in the dark... they all can.) Kagome was breathing short shallow breaths. " What the hell happen to you?" Inuyasha nearly yelled, he was sooooo worried about her. Inuyasha lifted her shirt up and saw two deep stav wounds and her side and on her stomach. '' Who did this to you?" Inuyasha asked angry. I'll kill who ever did this to my Kagome... Wow my Kagome... where the hell did that come from Inuaysaha thought as a ripped a piece of cloth off of he cloak.

" One of Naraku's vampires." Kagome said softly.

' I'll kill him!" Inuyasha said angrily, "and Naraku too."

" Don't worry Inuyasha I already killed him... well actually the sun did. Inuyasha smiled at her but said nothing.

" What happen to Kagome!" Sango asked alarmed. She had woken up when she smelt blood.

" Is Lady Kagome ok?" Miroku asked also waking up.

" I don't know. She was attacked on her way here!" Inuyasha said while trying to wrap up Kagome's wounds but the knots wouldn't stay. " Damnit the knots won't stay!" Inuyasha yelled panicking , " She's gonna bleed to death!"

" Calm down Inuyasha I'll wrap her wounds up. Mirku take Inuyasha over to the back of the cave so he can calm down." Sangi said. A couple minuets later Sango finished covering kagome's wounds.

" Is she ok?" Inuyaha asked.

" I'm not sure. She's sleeping right now. But there's a chance he wound might get infected. I coudn't clean it without water." Sango said.

a couple hour later

Kagome still hasn'y woken up. Inuyasha didn't want to leave and move Kagome so they had to stay there until Kagome woke up. I sun had already set and Kagome was still asleep.Shedidn't even move. The only way they knew she was still alive was because they could still hear her heart beating.

" Inuyasha, I'm gonna get some water to clean Kagome's wounds. When I come back you get go hunt anf collect some fire wood." Sango said as she walked out. Inuyasha nodded. He picked up Kagome and moved heraway from the door and off to the side.About andhour later Sango came back with2 buckes of water.

" Where'd you get the buckets?" Mioku asked.

" Oh these... I made them. my father showed me how towhen I was little." Sango answered. "Now you boys can get the fire wood and food." Sango set to work on cleanig Kagome's wounds.

Inuyasha came back with a big deer. Sango, Miroku, And Inuyasha cooked it alittle but not to much. And cooked the rest for kagome to eat.

" Are her wound infected?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

" Luckily no. She should be fine by tomorrow maybe. She just needs rest." Sango answered.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He was so relieved that kagome was ok. I would never forgive my self if snuthing happen to youKagome... I think I love you Inuyasha put Kagome head head on his lap and stroked her hair.

**Yup you love her.!**

Who the hell are you?

**I'm you smart ass!**

Finw what ever go away you annoying ass.

**You just called your slef annoying and and ass.. starts laughing**

SHUT UP!

**ok ok.. anyway you say you love Kagome right?**

Yeah so?

**Well I love her too. But if you love her so damn much then why'd ya run off and leave her?**

The sun was raising. I would of died.

**If you love her so much then you would of thought her first, being left all a lone in a forest by herself.**

Well I didn't think-

**That's right you did'nt think! You are gonig to loose her if you keep doing that.**

I konw I know! I 'll keep her safe. Now will you go away!

**Jeez! I 'm leaving already!**

Inuyasha feltKagome shiver so he took he cloak and put it over kagome like a blanket. There Kagome. Don't worry I'll always protect you. I'll always be there for you.

** How do like it?**

**Is it long enogh for you. I know this wasn't a reall good chapter. and i put the wholt thing where Inuyasha has a fight with inner Inuyasha. But hey.. It had to be a long Cahpter. I'll try to do better next time... Plz if you have any advice for me plz tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I m sooooooooooo sorry! I couldn't update because my computer was being dumb.**

**" " speaking**

** actions**

** thoughts**

Chapter 6 A couple months after Kagome's injuryone week before her birthday

" But Inuyasha-"

" No Kagome! Naraku might be out there. I don't want you to get hurt again." Kagome has been begging to go scouting with

them again. " I asked Sango to stay here with you just in case."

" NO! I don't want Sango to stay with me! I want to go with you! PPPPPPLLEEEEEEEEAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!"

Kagome whined, and rather loudly to.

" NO means NO Kagome. I don't want you to get hurt. Now please STAY HERE!" Inuyasha said sternly starting to lose his patience and temper.

" Can I go -"

" NO"

" What about -"

" NO "

" What if I -"

" NO! NO! NO! If you need anything ask Sango. Just saty in the damn cave until I get back. DO YOU HEAR ME!" Inuyasha has

finally lost his patience. Then the cave door opened.

" Hello?" Sando called from the enterance of the cave.

" Hey Sango!" Kagome answered.

" Finally! Where's Miroku? WE have to get going." Inuyasha asked impatiently.

" Nice to see you too he's outside. Look what I found you guys!" sango said excitedly. She pulled to a yellow cat fron behind her

back. She had

black paws, red eyes, two tails with a black strip and blackn tips. There was also a little black diamond shaped thing on here

forehead.

" AWWW! She is so cute!" Kagome squealed.

" I named her Kilala. Oh watch what she can do.KILALA TRANSFORM!" Sango commanded loudly. Kilala was engulfed in falmes,

when the flames went away Kilala was a huge cat demon.

"WOW!" Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at here in amazment. Then Kilala turned back into her cute self.

" Well I gotta go. We'll be back before sunrise... Oh and sango don't let Kagome out of your sight. And don't let here go outside."

Inuysash both looked at Kagome, she had a halo and angel wings and cute puppy dog eyes, Inuyasha and Sango both sweat

dropped, " She's a sly little bitch."

" Ok then. Kilala don't let Lady Kagome go outside ok?" Kilala nodded her head. Sango turned around so she could ask Kagome

what she wanted to do while they waited for Inuyasha to come back. But when she did turn around Kagome wasn't there.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sango!" Kagome said behind Sango.

" AHH!"Sango fell on the floor anime style. " DON"T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Sango said as she got up. But then she realized

Kagome wasn't there agian. " Huh? Were'd she -"

" OK Sango I won't scare you agian!" Kagome said again from behind Sango.

"AHH!" And again Sango falls anime style on the floor. Kilala sweat drops

**Hehe... i hoped you liked it! I am sooooooooooo SORRY that I din't update! Yea I konow this chappy sucks and I almost promise that kagome will get kidnapped VERY soon! Okie Dokie! Plz review!**

**deadrose6-6-6**


	7. Chapter 7

**hihi again... was the last chappie good? well thanks for reviewing! here's chapter 7**

Chapter 7 Kagome's Birthday

It was Kagome's sixtennth birthday today. Miroku and Sango slepy over the night before so they can celebrate Kagome's birthday with

her. Inuyasha watched Kagome chat with Sango and Miroku about something. Even though Kagome knew that Naraku was out there

she still insisted on going to the village to celebrate her birthday. After hours of loud, agonizing, screaming Inuyasha finally said yes.

" Happy Birthday Lady Kagome!" rubs her ass

SLAP

BOOM

WAM

" Look at all the pertty woman-"...falls unconsious.

" Damn now we have to wait unitl he wakes up! " Kagome whined.

" Chill Kags. There's still a couple of minuets until the befoe the sun sets." Kagome looks down at Miroku, then gets a plan.

" Hey Miroku...Sango says she'll let ya rub her ass if you get up now." Kagome whisphered in Miroku's ear. Instanly he pops up.

" Really?"

**" HELL NO MONK" **Punch

" Hey look you guys! The sun is finally down! Come on, if we leave now we can have more time in the village." Kagome practically

skipped out the door, from being so excited.

" Ummm I think we should get her before she hurts herself." Sango finally said still staring at the spot were Kagome was only

moments ago.

"Yep, I think we should." Inuyasha said.

**FINALLY AT THE VILLAGE**

" Jeez you guys! What the heck took you so long? I have been looking for you!" Kagome said excitedly ( A/N: Is that even a

word? what ever. On with the story). " Come on Sango! Let's gp shopping!" Kagome pulled Sango into the nearest clothing store.

"WOW! Look at all these clothes!" Kagome looked around all bubbly-eyed. " I want this, and this, and this , and this..." suddenly

Kagome was everywhere in the store. " Sango! Look at this dress!" Kagome was awed by the dress and obviously so was Sango.

They were both looking at the dress like they were in La-La Land. Both Miroku and Inuyasha sweat drppoed.

"This is going to be a **LONG **night." Inuyasha sighed. " Hey Miroku, wait for the girls to finish. I gotta go out and buy Kagome a

present."

" Ok dude but I gotta buy her a present too."

" Buy her the dress she obviously likes it."

" Yea but then I might have to buy sango one too. She looks like she could marry it."

" Then buy one for her to. She'll love you for it. OK I gotta go." Inuyasha went to the jewlery store next door. After looking around for

about ten minuets he finally found something Kagome would love. " PERFECT!" It was a a simple silver chain with a black bat on it

and on each side of the bat were two black mini vampire looking coffins.

" Excuse me Sir, may I help you with anything?" An old woman with a eye patch asked behind the counter.

" Yes can I please buy this." Inuyasha said impatently pointing to the necklace. The old woman took it out of the glaa case.

" Would you like it to be wrapped? If you do choose on of these styles." The old woman pointed to a number of boxes and ribbons

behind her. Inuyasha chose the box shaped like a heart with gray a gray bow. " Ok that would be 45 gold coins please." Inuyasha paid the lady and went back next door.

" Where are Kagome and Sango?" Inuyasha asked when he no longer saw them over by the display.

" They're trying on the dresses." Just as Miroku said that Sango and Kagome came out with the dress but it was a different color from the display.Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Kagome. But Miroku was drooling. Their dress was about two inches past the knee. It was black with magenta in the ends. Kagome's dress was black with gray ends. The dress fit nicely and was sleve- less but it looked like it was easy to move in. It looked like a corset at the top there was criss-cross strings on the side you could tighten. They also had a small jacket with the sleeves held on by saftey pins. To complete the outfit they had combat boots with a steele tip, lace hand gloves, fish nets, and black lipstick. Sango's hair was up in a messy bun and also a black choker. Kagomes hair had a shiney black head band in it, some of her hair was put in front of the head-band so that it fell into her eyes.

" Kagome you looke really pretty." Inuyasha stated. Then mentally kicked him self for staring,and getting caught.

" My, my lady Sango. You look elegant." Miroku complimented.

" Thank you." Sango said slightly blushing. Miroku paid for both of their outfits as a birthday present for Kagome and an early present for Sango. Must to his dislike it cost him fifty coins for each of them. Kagome and Sango both wore their outfits out of the store.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Kagome then ran into the nearest food place. Once they were in the resturant they ordered immidiently(spelling?)

"Hey Kagome I got a present for you." Inuyasha said shly.

" Really! Thanks." Inuyasha handed Kagome the box.

" I hope you like it." Kagome slowly opened the box. She lookd up woth tears in her eyes. " Do you hate it that much?" Inuyasha asked hurt.

"No Inuyasha I **love** it. thank you soooo much!" Kagome jumped out of her chair and gave Inuyasha a hug. " Here could ya help me put it on?" Kagome held up her hair while Inuyasha fastened the lock.

After eating they looked around for awhile and decided to go home since the sun was going to rise in about an hour. As they neared Inuyasha's cave a purple miasma surrounded them. Pretty soon it was getting hard to breath and see. Inuyasha lost track of Kagome.

" Kagome! Kagome! Were are you!" Inuyasha coudn't see her anywhere. Then he heard her scream.

"Ha. Inuyasha you pathetic half breed. I told you to watch over stupid wench. I told you to I 'd come backl for her." the miasma cleared and there he was. Naraku smirking with Kagome on one of his tentecales. Wow. He's stronger than before Inuyasha thought.

" Naraku let her go **NOW**!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. Miroku was ready to remove the rosaries fro his wind tunnel and Sango had her boomerang ready.

" Ha you think you can stop me with those weapons. Well think again you pathetic vampires." Soon miasma surounded them again and Naraku was nowhere to be seen. " Don't worry Inuyasha you'll see eachother again in hell. In the mean time I will enjoy kill her and absorbing her poweres." Naraku lauged evily. Soon the miasma disappeared, but so did Kagome and Naraku.

"Naraku! You bastard! Don't you dare touch her! KAGOME! KAGOME!"


	8. Chapter 8

**i am sooooooooooooooo sry it took me soooooooooo LONG to up date! any way on wid da story!**

Chapter 8

" He took Kagome! I swear I will cut his head off andIwill personallythrow his ass through the seven gates of hell!" Inuyasha screamed. Miroku and Sango had taken him back to the cave.

"Inuyasha. I'm sure that Lady Kagome can take care of her self. But if you want to save her I

suggest we form a plan and quick." Miroku calmy stated.

" Yea Iunyasha, Miroku is right. We need to gather troops. All the vampires we know can help us." Sango said.

" OK. OK. Fine we'll get help. Miroku, Sangogather all the vampires you can. Naraku's gonna want a fight."

" And you Inuyasha, what are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

" I'm going to Naraku and get Kagome! Duh you idiot!"

" Ummm, Iunyasha I beleive that isn't such a good idea." Miroku pionted out.

" And why the hell not!" Inuyasha nearly screamed.

"Because my stubborn friend, Naraku is not an idot. He will most likely have people guarding every inch of his castle."

" So I'll kill them!" Inuyasha stated.

" And not to mention their number. There may be hundreds maybe evn thousands of vampires who hate humans. Who hate vampires like us for preventing them from killing humans. Tell me Inuyasha do you plan on killing thousands of vampires by yourself. Sure you maybe strong but there are a lot of vampires that really want to kill us and... Inuyasha are you listening." Mirok turns around and sees Inuyasha and Sango standing up but they were ...sleeping.

zzzzzzzzzzz ( Sango snoring )

**ZZZZZZZ** (Inuyasha snoring)

Miroku sweat drops and falls anime style

" ... Miroku... get up..don't fall asleep we have to save Kagome you IDIOT!" Inuyasha yells finally geting up fome his small...um...nap.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango prepare to leave.

" Ok, now remember Inuyasha. Don't fight anyone until we get there. YOu know how to hide your self. Don't mess up, Kagome's life maybe on the line."

" Ok. Ok. But just hurry up. I'll give you tonight and tomorrow night. IF you're not there by then, I'm starting with out you." Inuyasha threaten and they went off in their separate ways.

WITH KAGOME

" Where am I?" Kagome had just started to wake up." What the hell happen?" Kagome asked herself. Just then everything started to come back to her. Her birthday, the miasma, the bastard Naraku.

Kagome looked at her surroundings. She was in a very dark room. And she just noticed she as chained to the wall. There was a torch that was lit on the far side of the small room. And one high window above her. Just then she heard foot steps coming closer. She pretended to still be knocked out.

" Come you wench! Get up." The voice belonged to a woman. " Said get up you wench." the woman slapped Kagome in the face.

" You, BITCH don't you ever touch me. EVER again!" Kagome yelled. The woman had short black hair, tied back in a bun. With red eyes and a fan on her side andshe had a black and red kimonno on.

" Ha. Did you really think you scare me? Look at you. You're chained to the wall. You are in shape to be challenging me you pathetiv wenck. You're lucky Naraku did't give me any orders to kill you." The woman said coldly. Then she left.

BACK WID INUYASHA

Inuyasha had gotten to the castle. He was watching from a good distance ans could se A LOT of guards around the castle. " FEH, the stupid monk was right." Inuyasha hid in a very small cave as he wiated for Miroku and Sango to show up.

**ok...so how did you like the chappie... and the stroy sofar! R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**ok...so did ya like the last chappie...yea i know the chapters are short but i run out of ideas fast...anyway...read and review plz...:)**

chapter 9

Inuyasha quietly looked around the area looking to see how many vampires they had to take on. Miroku and Sango only had one more night left until he went on eith out them. As he obsevered the

castle from the forest he looked up at the tallest tower. There was a small window and a small amount of light, but he could faintly make out some movement in the shadows. He immidently knew

it was Kagome.

WITH KAGOME

She trashed around voiently and the chains clanked together loudly. The lady who slapped her (which she later found out whose name was Kagura) left he with some moldy looking bread and

some water. Just to get on her nerves Kagura "accidently" kicked the water bowl over so that all the spilled. the bread was far from her each. Not that she could eat it anyway since her hands are chained to the wall. When was Inuyasha gonna come and get her? She was hungry, thirsty, and

tired. Kagura came to give her a daily (which became an hourly) beating and only gave er food and water once a day. **(A/N: She has been there for about 4 days already) **

BACK WITH INUYASHA

"What is taking them so long!" Inuyasha nearly yelled but did not want to be caught. It was now day time show he had to crawl back into the small cave which he considered a hole. While Inuyasha

was rounding the castle he counted how many gurads were posted at each gate. There was about 50 in the west gate 50 in the north gate, 50 in the east gate, but in the south gate there was 90

guards maybe even more. The south gate faced the village Inuyasha lived near so that must mean that Naraku tought that they would be coing through that gate. Naraku really was stupid. I mean, he

thought that naraku would at least consider that Inuyasha or one of Inuyasha's friends were gonna gather some of there own vampires? And Not go for the obvious gate. At least Inuyasha hoped that

Miroku and Sango would show up. They better 'cause if they don't and he lives through this...he's gonna have their heads on his wall. It was now the begining of the second night, Inuyasha had just

gotten out out of his hole. He really wasn't looking aroung and paying attention to his surroundings and if anyone was around. So he was stretching then suddenly...

" HI INUYASHA!" someome frolm behind him said loudly but not loud enough for someone to find them out.

Inuyasha fell on the ground anime style,with his leg in the air twitching and Miroku sweat dropped.

" Inuyasha what are you doing on the ground we're supposed to be planning a war NOT sleeping!" Sango yelled as she alked to where Miroku was bend over poking Inuyasha who was still on the groung twitching from the shock. "Ummm...Inuyasha?" grabs a stick and starts poking Inuyasha too

" **WILL YOU STOP THAT YOU FLAMING IDIOTS!**" Inuyasha suddenly waking up from the shock yelled. " So anyway...did you gather enough troops?" asked Inuyasha.

" YUP YUP YUP! All ready and waiting for orders." Mirku said quite loudly.

"Shut the hell up Miroku!" Sango said hitting him on the head. " Geez you can be such an idiot."

"Yes dearest Sango but I am your idiot." Miroku said while rubbing Sango's butt.

WHACK

thump swirly eyes

Inuyasha walked to the spot where Sango said the other vampires were waiting. He saw hundreds of them some daring others and some sharpening their swords ansd spears. He only saw about ten women including Sango.

" MY FRIENDS ARE YOU READY FOR BATTLE!" Inuyasha's voice boomed. A war cry was heard. Then someone from the many vampires came forward, someone Inuyasha never expected.

" Little brother. You are finally taking charge." (A/N: Didn't see that one coming did ya huh huh huh.)

" Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha in a rather rude way

" Well this Sesshomaru wante to be nice to his patheic little halbreed of a brother, but nooooooooo. This Sesshoumaru's little brother had to be an ass. He had to be sooooooo rude to his own flesh and blood..." Sesshoumaru was cut of by the loud snoring.

Sesshounaru turned to Miroku and asked " Is he still doing that?"

" Don't feel bad dude he did it to me to."

" INUYASHA GET UP! HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP WHILE I AM TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BAD, AND LECTURE YOU!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he bonked Inuyasha on the head.

" Ummm...seriously Inuyasha we'er wasting A LOT of time." Sango said in the back ground.

" Feh...OK so this is what we are gonna do..." (A/n: i don't feel like explianing on thatpart...sry)

WITH KAGOME

The dress that Miroku had bought her was ripped in many places but still covered the parts of her body and still OK to use. She saw her reflection on the water that Kagura had spilled and noticed

that the necklace was gone. Kagome caught site of the necklace Inuyasha gave her. She hadn't realized that it had fallen off by her feet. She kicked the necklace toward her, it was on it's back. On

the back of the bat she could make out some words that were engraves there. It said : I'll always protect you. Signed: Inu.

Inuyasha were are you? Kagome thought to herself.

**You LOVE him.**

An you are?

**Are you still really that idiotic?...I'm YOU!**

Whatever...and I don't love Inuyasha. Besides he doesn't even like me!

**Yes you do and you know it.**

Ya know what...why don't you bother on a much better time let's say the 32nd if this month?

**Ok! wait a sec...there is no 32nd of this month!**

Damn! So close too.

**What ever I'm out.**

" Inuyasha you better come soon!"

**So do ya like the chappy! I am soooooo sry I tried to post this chappy up lst week, but I kept gettin a flipin' error! ANyway I hope you like it...and thank you for all who reviewed...you are loved...hehehehehehehehe...anyway READ & REVIEW :)**

**yours truly**

**deadrose6-6-6**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ! I am soooo sry! when i posted this chapter the first time i didn't stop to check if it was finished or not! SOOOOOOOOO SORRY... this chapter is gonna be alittle different. SRY AGAIN!**

Chapter 10

Kagome was waiting for Kagura to come and give her her daily beating. But today it was different. Kagura came in and insted of beating Kagome she took off the chains that held Kagome down. "What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked confused as she struggled to get up.

" Naraku has ordered me to bring you to him." Kagura stated dryly. Two very big men came to view and each took Kagome by the upper arms and proceed to drag her.

" Get your hands off of me!" Kagome demanded as she stryggled to get loose. The men did not even budge. Insted they continued to drag Kagome. It seemed like forever until they stopped in front of a large black door. Kagura knocked twice.

" Enter." A large dark, evil, voice boomed as they walked inside. Everything was dark, Kagome couldn't see a thing. The door behind them slamed shut. And Kagome felt Kagura pulling her further into the dark room.

A torch was lit and soom Kagome found herself standing in the middle of the room. An alter or table of some sort,was set with black candles and dead roses all around it. Behind the alter stood a man in a baboon suite.

" Ah, Kagome. How pleasant of you to join me." The baboon man said in a sickly, evil way.

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyashe was currently hidding in thetrees keeping a watchful gaze on the guards at the gate. He had about 95 men with him to attack the south gate. Miroku, who would attack first had 60 at the east gate, Sango at the west gate with also 60, and finally Sesshoumaru at the north gate , also 60 men.

Looking to the spot where Miroku and his men were currently hidding, he faintily saw a figure followed by many others, make there way to the gate. sureenoug awhile later Inuyasha heard yells and weapons clashing into eachother.

Then Inuyasha looked to Sango and Sesshoumaru's postitions they too had already started fighting. Inuyasha took this as a signal and gave his men a slight nod. The gurads were currently destracred by the fighting but held there positions.

Soon enough Inuyasha burst through the bushes along with his men. Only after what seemed like minutes the gurads doubled then tripled. Then they weregreatly outnumbered. Somewhere alnog the way Inuyasha found himself back to back with Miroku.

"Inyasha, this battle is going to take too long." Miroku ducked as he dodged an attack. "You need to get to Kagome before Naraku gets to her." He dogded another attack.

"I know but there's to many people in the way." Inuyasha panted as he fought off another vampire. Then as if on cue Sango came in ridding on Kilala's back.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango throgh her boomerang at the large group of vampire thus momentarily clearing the way but unfortunatly injuring some of their men. Inuyasha looked up and gave Sango a small smile of thanks and speed through to the gate.

BACK WITH KAGOME

Kagome was chained to the middle of the alter. Slightly bleeding on her arm beacause Naraku cut her and made a ring of blood around her. Naraku started to chant.

"** Gibu yare matsurikomu boukon,gibu yare matsurikomubaiingupawaa" **Naraku chanted over and over. Soon Kagome felt her power draining. She became weaker and weaker. As she slipped into unconsiousness her final thought was Inuyasha.

**Sorry again for the short chapter...I hope you like this one! i got the japanese words out of an online dictionary ...sry if they are not right! read and review plz!**

**deadrose6-6-6 3**


	11. Chapter 11

I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating…..i waz thinking about deleting the story because I didn't have anymore ideas….but then I realized that doing that would disappoint my readers so I got some other ideas from another vampire novel called Twilight. Anyway on wid da story.

Chapter 11

Inuyasha ran through the halls of Naraku's castle. Of course there were no guards because they were all outside.He followed

what was left of Kagome's scent that led him all the way up to the tower he had seen Kagome in earlier. To his dismay

Kagome's scent was faint meaning she had been moved hours ago. Inuyasha smelled a strong scent that might of belonged to another vampire, maybe even two, since the scent of vampires are stronger than humans. It led him to a long and narrow

hallway. And then he saw it. A large black door. Any normal human wouldn't of seen it in the dark….he could barely see it now. As Inuyasha got closer Kagome's scent got stronger and so did Naraku's foul smell. But there was another thing

different about Kagome. Inuyasha listened closely her heart beat was becoming faint. Naraku was killing his Kagome! Inuyasha kicked the door down and Naraku standing over a limp Kagome.

"Ah Inuyasha. How good of you to join us. You came just in time to see me kill your little girlfriend." Naraku laughed darkly and pulled out a silver dagger from under his robe.

" Don't touch her!! Let her go and we'll fight man to man…. or what ever the hell you are." Inuyasha drew his sword and pointed it at Naraku.

"Awwwwwwww how sweet you'll fight to the death for _her._ Well let me tell you something your too late you disgusting half breed. I've all ready sucked up all of her power and in a matter of minuets se's going to die!" Naraku spat. Suddenly large

tentacles came out for under his robes and lunged for Inuyasha. Inuyasha lunged for Naraku with his sword but there waz a force fiels around hime preventing Inuyasha from killing him.

" Ahhhhhhh… don't you love my new power. I'll have to thank Kagome one day for this…..But I forgot I can't because she'd going to die today." Naraku jeered and laughed. Suddenly Inuyasha's sword glowed a brilliant red. Inuyasha lunged at

Naraku once more. Surprisingly his blow went past the force field and stabbed Naraku right in the heart. Naraku screamed in agony. His body disintegrated and miasma flowed into the room. Inuyahsa covered his strong nose and grabbed Kagome.

Outside the battle was over and they had won. Many of the good vampires have died though, but when he killed Naraku many of the evil vampires working for him also died because they were only puppets including Kagura. Inuyasha set Kagome on the

ground. She was taking short shallow breaths.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said with difficulty.

"Yeah Kagome it's me." Inuyasha said sadly while stroking her hair.

" I love you." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha lovingly.

"You mean that Kags. Because I love you too." Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome on the lips and Kagome kissed hime back. Then she closed her eyes and took her last breath.

"Kagome? Kagome. Please open your eyes Kagome. I love you!" Inuyasha cried for the very first time sice his mother died.

"Inuyasha you can still save her you know." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"I know but I don't want her to live a life of darkness for all eternity." Inuyasha replied softly.

"But you'll have each other." Sango said coming up behind him and touched his shoulder.

"Ok. Ok… I'll change her." Inuyasha looked at Kagome's pale face and brushed off the hair on her neck. He kissed her forehead and said "I'm sorry" then bit her in the neck.

Ok I hope you like this chapter. And I hope this makes up for not updating in a while… Just one more chapter until the end!!!!!

**Yours truly,**

**Deadrose6-6-6**


	12. YOU MUST READ THIS

YOU MUST READ THIS IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok… now I have decided to take a new turn. Since I am getting a lot of my ideas from Twilight then I guess I sholu give each of them a special power. I'm either gonna take this out of the book or make it up entirely on my own. This is going to mess up things since there was a battle scene but that will be explained in the next chapter.

Inuyasha- manipulate people. He can take over someone's body.

Miroku-control peoples emotions. Make them angry, sad, happy, calm, ect.

Sango-See the future,read minds (except Kagome)

Sesshoumaru- can burn people. Vampires can not get hurt as easily as humans. But the fire he conjures can melt even the strongest substances in the world.

Kagome's power will be explained in the next chapter and way their powers didn't work with Naraku. So what do you think? Will it be too confusing?? Or do you like the idea? Review and tell me. I want at least 10 reviews about this idea before I post the next chapter. And if you don't like it then give me another idea. But remember 10 REVIEWS then I'll update. Please, Please, Please review and tell me if you like the idea. I REALLY want to make up for not updating the last time!!! Oh and if you haven't read _Twilight _yet and like vampires and romance read it. It's a very good book. And read the sequel to it too it's called _New Moon _by Stephenie Meyer. OK? DO NOT FORGET I NEED 10 REVIEWS BASED ON THIS IDEA BEFORE I UPDATE!!!!! Thanks foe listening.

Yours Truly,

AngelicVampire8892


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank for my good reviews for the last chapter!!!! I m glad you liked it and glad you are still reading!!!!! I would like to thank all my reviewers who supported my ideas...**

**Ok now on with the story!! - Wait I haven't been doing disclaimers so: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA…AND I DO -NOT OWN THE THINGS I TOOK OUT OF TWILIGHT Now it's on with the story..**

**P.S. Please read author's note before continuing or you won't really understand the next few chaters. Ok now you can keep on reading..**

Chapter 12 

Inuyasha held his breath after he bit Kagome. Nothing happen for a moment. Inuyasha waited for a few minuets then cried,

" It's too late. I did it too late. Kagome. No!" Inuyasha sobbed into Kagome.

" I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Sango knelt beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" You know it's now polite to cry on people without their consent." A small weak voice said from under him.

" Kagome? Kagome!! Your alive!!!!" Kagome sat up only to be push back down when Inuyasha practically jumped on her and gave her a hug. Suddenly there was a dog pile on top of her. Sango, Miroku, and even Sesshoumaru were all on top of her and Inuyasha hugging and laughing.

" Oh Kagome we're so glad you're ok!!" Sango exclaimed while hugging her again.

" Thanks you guys." Kagome smiled brightly at everyone. Then she realized something. " But how am I alive?"

" Kagome, you really don't know the answer to that?" Miroku chuckled.

" Um, should I?" kagome looked at each of the confused because they all had surprised looks plastered on to their faces.

" Inuyasha bit right after you died." Sesshoumaru explained calmly while everyone else was looking at her weirdly for now knowing the right answer straight away.

" Oh." Kagome said stupidly. Then she smiled and looked at Inuyasha who was still a little shocked and jumped on him knocking them both to the ground. " Thanks." Kagome smiled up at him and kissed him quickly and pulled back before he could react.

Then Inuyasha bent over and kissed Kagome more passionately.

" Ahem." Shesshoumaru 'coughed' to indicate that people were still present.

" WOOHOO!! Go Inuyasha!!" Miroku cheered then earning a smack from Sango. " Awwwww…is someone mad that we aren't doing that too?" Miroku joked only to recive another slap in the face by Sango. " Worth all the pain." Miroku said dazed.

Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly and mumbled, "leech" quietly knowing that everyone heard it because they were all vampires. Kagome giggled quietly.

" So what do we do now? I mean since Naraku and his army is mostly gone. We don't have anything to worry about." Kagome asked kind of disappointed because she missed out on most of the action. Inuyasha must of known that she was disappointed because he chuckled lightly then turned serious and said,

" Kagome, you have a lot to learn about the vampire world now that you are one of us. I haven't told you the half of everything that we do and it's going to take awhile of you to understand everything,"

"Well bring it on. I've got an eternity." Kagome said as they started to walk or rather run at vampire speed back to Inuyasha's cave.

" First off, evil vampires are not the only problem in our world. There are humans, sunlight, and _werewolves_." Inuyasha emphasized werewolves.

" Werewolves?" Kagome cocked her head to one side cutely, or so Inuyasha thought.

" Yes, Kagome werewolves." Sango took over after Inuyasha didn't pick up were he left off since he was too busy thinking about Kagome. " Werewolves are our arch enemy. They smell like garbage mixed with wet dog." Sango spat out disgusted just by even talking about it. " Usually they aren't a problem. They keep their promises when it come to boundaries."

" What to do you mean by boundaries?" asked Kagome.

" here for a sec." Sango walked over to the cave opening and pointed west. "Do you see those mountains over there? That is werewolf land. Along time ago a treaty was made to protect the humans living on that side. The treaty simply stated that if we bite or kill a human on that side of the mountain there would be a war between werewolf and vampire. And if they come here and kill the treaty would also be broken. Werewolves are supposedly made to 'kill' vampires-." Sango was cut off by another one of Kagome's questions.

" Kill vampires? I thought vampires were immortal."

" Yes we are. But in a way we are also mortal. We cannot die from a normal accident like most humans. They only way we can get killed it if you rip up apart and burn our parts to ashes or a werewolf can kill us. Now don't go and think that we are inferior to werewolves because we aren't. We can kill them just as easily. But the thing is, werewolves travel in packs. They have an advantage in numbers. Usually us vampires travel alone or one a group of one or two. And we never stay in one place for too long." Sango paused for a moment because she thought Kagome would voice another question. When she didn't Sango continued. " It is very rare for our kind to stay and live permanently like Inuyasha, Miroku, and myself have."

"They are cowards those damned werewolves." Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked at him the shhed him for interrupting Sango.

"Anyways, that's why it was so hard to find enough people to fight against Naraku. And Inuayasha giving us only three days didn't help much either." Sango glared. And Kagome slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Ouch!!!!! What did you do that for Kags?!!" Inuyasha asked rubbing the spot Kagome hit.

"That did not hurt you big baby. Your skin is harder than marble now hush." Kagome scoled lightly then kissed his nose. Inuyasha was suddenly too dazed to answer. Sango giggled softly and continued,

"So that's why werewolves can kill us pretty easily. But if the numbers were equal then there would be a pretty long fight. Ok I think that's enough about the werewolves fir one night. Now another problem. The _Volturi _family" Sango shivered when she said that and Miroku came to hug her. **( In case you didn't know Sango and Miroku are mates.. I'll make one foe Sesshy later maybe.)**

"Who are the Volturi" Kagome asked not understamding what caused Sango to shiver.

"The Volturi are like royalty to the vampire world." Sesshoumaru said taking over now. Kagome was a wee bit shocked to hear his voice because she had forgotten he was even in the room. " The Volturi set the rules in the vampire world. They are the most powerful family of vampires out there. And one of the largest."

"Rules?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Well rule. The only rules so far is not lettind any humans know about our secret. In your case they would eventually have come for you. You do not want to disobey the Volturi family."

"But exactly who are they." Kagome asked impatiently.

"Patience. I was getting there. The Volturi consist of three very powerful men. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They drink human blood. But they don't allow hunting in their land and they have never left their lands. Just recently two female vampires have joined their family. But that's all I know." Sesshoumaru paused like Sango had because he sensed that Kagome had a question, and he was right.

" If there are only five people in the Volturi family then why are they so powerful?"

" I said _family _I did not include their guard." At this Kagome gulped " Yes their guards are all unique in a way you see. They all have special talents. Not all vampires have these talents but all for the ones in the Volturi guard do."

"Special talents?" Kagome asked again.

"IF YOU STOPPED ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS THIS WOULD END SO MUCH FASTER!!" Sesshoumaru who had been containg his annoyance yelled. Kagome cowered behind Inuyasha who in turn slapped Ssshoumaro in the back of the head.

" DON'T YELL AT KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled. And then they started to bicker until Sango made Miroku take them outside.

"Boys" She said as she rolled her eyes. " Anyway, back to the special talents part of the conversation. Many vampires who used to be human are usually the ones who have special talent. All vampires who used to be human take something with them to the vampire world. Weather it be love, compassion, or a special hidden talent that you could not conjure in the human world." Sango held up her hand to stop Kagome fro asking questions. She too was getting tired of them. " Yes I do have a special talent5. So does Miroku, Inyasha, and Sesshoumaru. My talent is seeing the future and mind reading."

"WOW awesome!!!!! Have you ever tried tired to read my mind?" Kagome asked

"Yes but somehow I can't. When I first met you I tired to see if you like Inuyasha. My powers are connected o each other. I can only see the future if that person makes a decision that can change the course of the future. And before you ask, Inuyasha can take over people's bodies momentarily ans manipulate objects. Miroku can control people's emotions. For example he can calm them down if they are angry, make them mad, sad, happy, blah blah blah. And Sesshoumaru's is the most deadly. He cam conjure fire that can burn even the toughest substance to ashes. But for some reason we couldn't use our powers with Naraku. Maybe it's because he sucked up soooo many powers from other vampires and mikos he could prevent it." Sango was amused by the surprised look on Kagome's face when she absorbed everything they had just said to her. Just then the boys came in. And Kagome pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha.

" Eleven years I have known you and you NEVER told me about your awesome powers." Then she paused and realized something. She remembered countless times see was hopeless on something and Inuyasha would sigh and claim he was going to rest. He would stay still for awhile. And every time he did this Kagome always got the job done. " OH MU GOSH! OH MY GOSH! All those times you said you were resting you actually used your power on my!!! You poop." Kagome huffed.

Inuyasha came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. " I'm a poop. That's that best you can do?" Inuyasha breathed on her neck. Kagome turned around with Inuyasha's hands still around her waist.

"Well no. I'm too tired to think of something better." Kagome complained.

"Yea. It's been a long night. And it' almost sunrise. You also need blood in your system. It's too late to late to hunt now. Tomorrow night we will though." Inuyasha turned to Everyone else still in the room. " You guys can crash here if you want." With that he carried Kagome bridal style to his –now there- room. He let Kagome change out of her ruined clothes. As they lay in bed together waiting for sleep to claim them, Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair.

" Kagome? Are you still awake." Inuyasha whispered.

" Barely" came her muffled answer. "Why?"

" I just wanted to tell you something."

" What?"

"I love you." Inuyasha was worried that she didn't hear because she didn't say anything for awhile. But then she turned around and lightly kissed Inuyasha on the lips. Then whispered

" I love you too." With that she turned around and fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled happily wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair and he too fell into a deep and calm slumber.

**That's my longest chapter yet!!!!!! How do you guys like it!!!! Review please!!! **

**Yours Truly,**

**AngelicVampire8892**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers. Yes I know I haven't updated but I did now so here goes. Enjoy!! NO FLAMES PLZ!!

Chapter 13

Kagome woke up and yawned. Then she suddenly remembered what had happened last night. Inuyasha changed her into a vampire and now she was just like him. Now she could be with him for all eternity. Kagome made a move to sit up and get out of bed. Today…or should she say tonight was the day Sango and herself would test to see if she had any powers. '_I mostly will' _thought Kagome as she started to proceed to get up. But as she was half way up she was quickly pulled down. _'Grrr.. Inuyasha you could be such a pain'. _

"Inuyasha." Kagome called gently. No response. "Inuyasha." She called a little loudly this time getting frustrated by his child-like actions. _' Geeze after a couple hundred of years you would thing the guy would be a boring, old, fool.'_

"INUYASHA, GET UP THIS INSTANT!" Kagome yelled.

" SHUT UP IN THERE VAMPIRES ARE TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE DAMNIT!!" Sango yelled angrily from the other room.

" SORRY SANGO!!" Kagome yelled back. Then she turned her attention back to Inuyasha. " Inuyasha, I know you are a wake. You wake up RIGHT NOW!!"

"How do you know I'm awake?" Inuyasha said in a muffled voice.

"I JUST heard you say something." Kagome said frustrated but amused at the little game he was playing. After all these years of him acting so distant from her she was actually able to break through his cold barrier.

" Nuh-a"

"Aha"

"Nuh-a"

"Aha. Now get your lazy butt up. We have a long day ahead of us." Kagome said truly annoyed now.

"Don't you mean a long **night **ahead of us?" Inuyasha's muffled voice called still buried in the pillow.

"Oh WHAT EVER!! Still tiring to get used to things here mister. Now get up this instant or you will receive no kisses until the next eternity. MR. ANNOYING!!" Kagome laughed as he shot straight up from the bed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was laughing hysterically.

"You are a cruel person." Kagome responded by sticking her tongue out at him and gave him a quick but passionate kiss.

Kagome showered and dressed then walked into the living room part of the cave to find that Miroku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru were already awake. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch still sulking about having to wake up and mumbling about not having enough beauty sleep. "Grow up Inuyasha" Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Are you getting to test and see if you have any vampire powers?" asked Sango from her seat. Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha spoke up.

"She can't do that yet. She'll use up too much energy and end up passing out. She needs to hunt first." From hearing the word hunt Kagome paled. She never really liked blood much and didn't really like the idea of drinking it.

"It's ok Kags. It doesn't taste that bad. You'll get used to it." Sango reassured. Kagome just nodded in response. They all headed out into the woods. Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru went their separate ways. Inuyasha stayed with Kagome a bit longer.

"I have to leave you of awhile Kagome. You need to learn how to hunt on your own. Don't worry I'll be close by. One thing you should know is NEVER be caught in another vampire's hunting spot." With that Inuyasha ran off in a different direction. Kagome was left on her own. Unsure of what to do she walked around of a bit. Then a strong smell hit her. Following it she found a large wounded bear. It looked like it was alert. Waiting of something. Then it looked towards Kagome and lunged at her. Not thinking she grabbed the bear and snapped its neck.

"HEY!!!!" Somewhere from behind Kagome yelled. "That's MY bear." Kagome turned around and saw a vampire standing on one of the branches of a tree. She was tall with long mid night blue hair and silver high lights. She wore a dark blue corset style top with long elbow length gloves. Black pants, then legs of the pants were tucked into her combat boots; to complete her outfit she wore a long black trench coat. A strong gust of wind forced Kagome onto a tree. If Kagome was still a human, the force would of broken her back for sure.

The vampiress jumped down from the tree. Kagome shook with fear as the vampires walked closer to her. Inuyasha had warned her about staying away from the hunting grounds of another vampire.

"W-who are you?" Kagome stuttered when the vampire stopped in front of her.

"I am Aira, vampiress of the wind. You, little wench, stole my prey!" Aira yelled. Then she started to pace in front of Kagome. " By the looks of you, you were just changed," then she leaned in and sniffed Kagome's breath, " and you haven't fed yet. I suppose I could let you go." Kagome let out a sigh of relief. " Or I could kill you for taking my prey!!" Aira finished. Just then Sesshoumaru stepped in.

" Aira?"

At the sound of her name Aira turned around annoyed. "WHAT! Can't you see I'm busy you-Sesshoumaru?" She said his name slowly blinking her eyes making sure he was real.

" I thought you were dead." Sesshoumaru answered walking towards them slowly and cautiously. Kagome looked from Aira to Sesshoumaru and sweat dropped. They both had looks of love and longing for each other. And most importantly a look that meant they had forgotten all about her presence. Luckily Inuyasha stepped in and ran to Kagome.

"Kags are you ok?" He asked. Then turned and noticed Aira and Sesshoumaru staring at each other. He did a double take when he recognized Aira. "It can't be, she's dead."

"Um, excuse me still kinda stuck here." Kagome whined when Inuyasha was starting to stare off into space too.

"Sorry Kagome. Hey Sesshoumaru. Hello!!!!! Seshhy!! Fluffy!!.. Wow he must be REALLY out of it. When I call him Fluffy he usually freaks!" Inuyasha noted. Fed up he walked up to Sesshoumaru and flicked him in the ear.

"HEY!!" Sesshoumaru twitched and was finally out of his little trance.

"Could ya tell your girlfriend to let mine go." Inuyasha said motioning to Kagome.

"She's your girlfriend! But I was gonna kill her!!! She stole my bear." Aira complained.

"No I didn't!!! It ATTACKED me I reacted by instinct." Kagome yelled from her spot.

"Fine. Fine." At the wave of her hand Kagome was free.

"Thanks. So how do you all know each other?" Kagome asked.

"Um, I'll tell you later. For now let's leave them alone and I'll help you hunt." Inuyasha offered. "Geeze, I leave you for 20 minuets at the most and you already nearly get your self killed. What would you do without me?" Inuyasha scolded playfully. Kagome responded by crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her tounge out at Inuyasha. Which in turn made him laugh. "OK, let's feed the newbie."

"Let's race. First one to catch something gets to make the other their slave for a week!! But you can't use your powers since I Don't know what mine is yet." Kagome offered completely ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"You're on newbie!!" With that said they both took off in the direction were they smelt another bear. Kagome didn't really know what to do once she found the bear but then she decided to win first then figure out what to do. Inuyasha was ahead of her by a few feet. He took a quick look back to stick his tounge out at Kagome, that was a big mistake on his part. Right when he did that he ran into a low branch. Causing him to fall flat on his back with a THUD!! Kagome stepped over him and continued to run toward the bear. While yelling,

"LOSER!!" Without looking back.

So what do you guys think? Good, bad, so-so? Tell me… but no so harsh on the reviews plz!! Love ya!!


	15. Chapter 15

I was seriously getting ready to delete this. I'm sorry I just didn't really like the story that much. But my a friend has convinced me to keep on writing so that's exactly what im gonna do. Im really sry I haven't up dated in awhile. I just wasn't happi with it. But I guess I'll finish. K .. love ya! Please review or I really will delete this. Lol. Ok bye.

**Chapter 15**

I kept on running until I reached the bear. It didn't seem like any other vampire had claimed it so I lunged, quickly taking it by surprise. It growled angrily as I clung onto its fur. It stood on it hind legs and proceeded to throw me off. And of course succeeded. It went back on all-fours and ran toward me with great speed. Just as it reached me I jumped onto its back quickly snapping its neck with me bare hands.

The limp body fell to the ground with a heavy thud. I mourned the life-less form. How could I do such a thing? To an innocent creature that has done nothing to me? For a minuet I pondered my new existence. It was a gift to be alive for ever with my love and also a curse. I started to cry, well attempted to. But nothing came out. No tears fell from my eyes. The feeling was increbidaly weird. I wanted to cry, badly.

I cried for the bear's life I had cruelly taken away. I cried for the life I was condemned to, and I cry because I knew I should be happy that Inuyasha changed me. But I wasn't . I loved him with all my heart, but I couldn't be happy for this life. But I knew deep down that I would get accustomed. I have lived with Inuyasha for years, but I have never tasted the full essence of his life until now.

I didn't know what it was really like until now. But I knew that I will be happy with this life. I knew because I had Inuyasha. As if on cue I felt his arms snake around my waist, capturing me in a hug.

" I'm sorry Kagome. I just didn't want to lose you. I love you." I felt his breath tickle my neck and melted.

" I know Inuyasha. Its ok. I love you and I would of done the same." I turned in his arms and kissed him lightly. Then pulled away. " Oh, by the way. I win." He smirked then kissed me again.

" Ok, fine. For now. But next time. Im gonna win." After we hunted more, making sure I was fully fed, we headed back to Inuyasha's cave. There everyone was waiting. Including Aria, who sat closely next to Sesshoumaru. She looked my way and stood. I thought she was going to yell at me again so I decided to apologize.

" I'm so sorry Aria! I truly didn't know that was your prey! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!." She laughed lightly.

" It's ok Kagome. I didn't know you were just a new born, so I'll let it slide. For now." She smiled again, then went back to her place next to Sesshoumaru.

" So Kagome! Are ya ready to find out what your power is?" Sango was nearly bouncing off her seat. I nearly forgot!

" YES! YES! YES!" Now I was the one who was bouncing. I hopped outside and she followed. " YAYYYYYY!" I yelled as we made our way outside. Sango laughed and I faintly heard Inuyasha call me bipolar or something along those lines. Meh, I'll get him with my powers later!! YAY POWERS!

Sango and I stood face to face a few feet away from eachother. What exactly was I supposed to do???????? " Um Sango? What exactly do I do?"

" Close your eyes and focus. Look deep with in you. You'll know what to do from there." I did exactly what she told me. I took a deep breath and concentrated. After a few moments a feeling came to me. It made me feel like I was slowly disappearing, and floating into the air. " Kagome???!!???? Where did you go??!!? I can't even find your scent!!" Huh? I opened my eyes and looked at Sango. She was looking at me, then looked away, searching. " Where did she go? Her scent hasn't moved."

The others came out of the cave. I was really confused. Then I looked down to look at myself. And saw nothing!!!!!! Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. I know I was standing there, yet I wasn't. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!!!!

"Ummm… Snago.. I didn't go anywhere. I'm right here… I think I'm invisible!!!!!"

" HOLY CRAP THAT'S AWESOME!!!" She ran to where my voice was at full speed. I didn't really want to get smashed by her, but if I moved away she would just run after me. I watched her approaching form coming closer and closer. She only had a few more feet to close our distance before her glomped me. I mean I love her and everything but, I really didn't like being glomped! Ias I focused on her on-coming form, I felt another strange sensation. All of a sudden Sango get lifted off her feet and thrown back.

" WHAT THE HELL??" She cried as she landed ungracefully on her butt.

" Woops… I think I may have done that!" I squeaked sheepishly. There was no doubt that I did that and that I possessed more than one power. KICK ASS!

" How? I thought your power was to be invisible?" I realized I was now visible as I helped Sango up. " Is it possible to have more than one power?"

" Maybe. Since she did live with Inuyasha all these years. Maybe something in her body enabled her to have more than one power. The Volturi will be hearing about this. Trust me, they'll come for you. They'll ask you to join." Sesshoumaru answered.

" THIS IS SO SWEET!" I punched the air with my fist.

" Very sweet!" Sango high-fived me. For the rest of the day Sango and I played pranks on the boys with my newly found powers! Maybe this life isn't so bad after all. Maybe it'll be livable. Or unlivable. Or something!

**There you have it. My first update in forever!!!!!! Maybe when Im done I'll revise the whole thing. I seriously don't like this story at all. But if it makes people happy when I update then ok. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

I have seriously lost all my will to write.. simply because I can't. but I should finish what I started.

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 16**

"Ugh" Inuyasha sat sprawled on the couch willing Miroku to just spontaneously combust into flames, well maybe something a little less extreme.

"And it's soooo much fun when she's on top…"

Maybe his tongue could just melt away so he and his explicit stories about the fun times he and Sango have can DIE! Inuyasha thought about how much Sesshoumaru would kill him if he took over his body for a moment to enflame Miroku's mouth…And possibly his ass just for the heck of it. Thankfully he didn't have to, Sesshoumaru walked in from the other room where he and Aria escaped to, and slightly scorched his tongue.

"THANK FREAKING GOD! YOU FINALLY SHUT UP!" Inuyasha leap from his seat and hugged Sesshoumaru for his good deed…Which got his scorched arms.

"No touchy Sesshoumaru. And you're welcome. Now be quiet so this Sesshoumaru can have peace with Aria."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Sheeeeth du dguyz. Dou coudlg ob dusth assed meh to beh kcquieth." (Sheesh guys you could of just asked me to be quiet.) Miroku's face was flushed as he unsuccessfully fanned his tongue.

"Shut the hell up Monk…Ugh what's taking the girls so long?"

With the Girls

Kagome and Sango practiced a few more times until Kagome seemed to have most of the control on her power. She needed more practice on her telekinesis, but her invisibility was perfected.

"Sango come here for a minuet. I want to try something really quickly before we test it out on the boys."

"Okie dokie. What?"

"I just want to see if I can somehow use my telekinesis to transfer some of my invisibility to you."

Sango's eyes became wide with excitement at the notion, "sure! Ok concentrate." Kagome placed her hand on Sango's shoulder and closed her eyes trying to focus on activating both powers at the same time. She felt her power link the both of them together, connecting them. When Kagome opened her eyes, Sango was still in front of her.

"Huh. I guess it didn't work." Kagome said disappointed at her failed attempt.

"How can that be? I literally felt your power coiling its self around me. I was sure it was working." At that moment Inuyasha came out of the cave,

"Kags! Sango! Are you guys done…" He didn't finish the sentence; instead he whirled around and seemed to be looking for something. Sango easily penetrated through his mind, _I could of sworn I heard them out here a moment ago. Hmm, I guess they went for a walk…_ When Inuyasha walked back in the cave, Sango let out a small sheirk of excitement.

"OMG! He totally didn't see us. I guess we are only visible to each other but not to anyone else!! That is sooooooo COOL!"

"WOOHOO! It did work!" Kagome felt better. Knowing she didn't fail. When she dropped her hand from Sango's shoulder, she felt her powers re-coil back into her. She then shot Sango a mischievous smile, "Are you ready to have some fun Sango?"

She caught on quickly, "Oh yeah. Definitely."

With the Guys

"What did they say Inu? Does Kagome have any powers?" Miroku was flippinfg through one of Inuyasha's old books.

"I don't know. They weren't out there. I guess they went for a walk or something."

"Well they better hurry. It'll be day in a few hours ."

"Feh, figures. Stupid girls always ralking about stupid girly stuff and losing track of time…Well if they don't show in an hour I'll look for them. They proably went down to the village or something." He made his way over to the chair he was sitting in before and made a move to sit down and… PLOP, ass met the floor. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Miroku looked up from his book and glanced at Inuyasha questionably. "D-Did you see that Miroku? DID YOU? I was just about to sit down them BAM the chair isn't there."

"Yeah ok Inuyasha. Sure." Then mumbles, "Clumsy vampire. Tsk tsk. Or maybe he had alil too muck sake.."

"I DID NOT HAVE ANY SAKE!" Miroku looked at him again,

"Oh really. Then what's that in your hand?" Inuyasha looked down to see an empty open bottle of sake in his hand.

"WAAA!?!" He comically chucked the bottle across the room and stod up alert. Paranoia and confusion tucked at his mind.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling ok? Maybe you should sit down and-"

"No,no,no. Someone's doing thing's doing this!! SOMEONE IS MESSING WITH MEEE!" he was angrily flailing his arms around. Miroku inched his seat away from him the tinest bit, then BOOM. He flew straight into the wall.

"SEE SEE SEE!!!! I TOLD YOU!! I AM NOT CRAZY!" Inuyasha was pointing wildly at Miroku ad he brushed debris from his robe.

"Ok, ok Inuyasha stay calm! I'm sure there's a valid- " A lose stone that came off the wall flung its self into his crotch. "Owhhh." And he crumpled to the ground.

"AHHH!! MIROKU!! SPEAK TO ME MAN!" He made his way to his fallen friend, but stopped short when another piece of rock levitated off the ground and ominously made its way to Inuyasha. "No. NO. NOOOOOOO." And the rock zipped towards his area, at the last minuet he leap away in fear. Instead of hitting the wall that was behind him, it stoped short and aimed for him again.

"OH DEAR KAMI! HELP MEEE."

**Here's alittle bit of humor for you readers. I hope you enjoy it.**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't not own Inuyasha, or anything I may have gotten from twilight.

**Chapter 17**

The girls were quietly laughing as they stood in a far corner away from the guy's way, just case they ran into them. It was hilariously funny to see them, well Inuyasha since Miroku was curled on the floor in pain, run around and get all freaked.

"Should we go after Sesshoumaru too?" Sango whispered.

"Nahh. He's with Aria. Let's leave them, plus Aria seems to have quite a temper. She might kill us."

"Hehe, yeah you're right. Come on. I wanna throw Miroku into Inuyasha!!" Kagome nodded excitedly. She and Sango slowly and quietly made their way over to Miroku. Sango quickly and quietly picked him up and chucked him at Inuyasha, Kagome helped with the aim.

"AHHH! INU, WATCH…BOOM," they collided loudly due to their rock hard skin, and into the wall.

"Oh Kami, this is sooo much fun!!" Sango cheered.

"Yeah I agree, but I think we should stop and save it for another day, they might catch on soon."

"Alright, fine. As long as they don't find out it's us." They quietly made their way over to the cave entrance and pretended to just walk in.

"Umm, Miroku…Why are you on Inuyasha? I thought you were my mate? Is there something you're not telling me? Some sort of hidden desire?" She said all this with a straight face, while Kagome was miserably failing at hiding her laughter.

"N-no, Sango! Of course not I only have eyes for you!" as he tried to lift him self off of Inuyasha his hand landed in a very sensitive and inappropriate spot.

"Woahhhh there Miroku!" Inuyasha yelped and shoved his hands away. Sango gave him a (playfully) questioning look.

"Oh Inuyasha, stop. You know you enjoyed that!" Kagome wanted to play along in the fun to, so she wiped of her amusement and tried to keep a straight face.

"Ugh. Not you too Kagome. I thought you loved me?"

"I do. But do YOU love me? From over here it definitely looks like you have another lover. Well at least you two don't have to sneak around anymore!"

Both the boys fell down anime style again, while the girls exploded in laughter.

"Ok, ok. We're done." Sango wiped tears off her eyes and helped Miroku off the ground, Kagome followed suit. When they were all situated and past all their child-ish play, they sat down to talk.

"So did you girls find any success in Kagome's power?"

"You mean **powers**." Sango corrected Miroku.

"You mean she had more than one? How can that be?" Inuyasha was amazed at the rarity of the situation.

"Well technically Sango has two powers too," Miroku pondered.

"That's true. Technically I do too. But my powers both have to do with the mind, and only the mind. Kagome's powers are two different things entirely. One with the mind, and one with the body."

"So Kags, what is your power?"

"Well, DRUM ROLL PUH-LEASE!!!…. I have the power of telekinesis and the power of invisibility!" Miroku and Inuyasha were awe-struck. After a few moments of silence Miroku pondered,

"They will be hearing about this. The Volturi I mean. They always find out the latest vampire gossip."

"Well I haven't seen anything yet. It could be some trouble if they were to come along."

"Why would that be?" Kagome thought the idea of a royal family coming to meet them wasn't such a horrid idea.

"Well. Not many people have multiple powers like you. They'll want you for them selves. And you also give them an excuse to come claim us. They've wanted us to join them for years now."

"Yeah, them and their stupid coven of robots, feh. They'll never get me to join them." Once again Kagome was confused. Being asked into a royal family seemed cool too.

"Why would that be so bad?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at the implied doubt Kagome held in her questions, the doubt of the Volturi's real power.

"I'm starting to sense a pattern here. Look Kagome, anything that has to do with the Volturi is bad. Sure, they may seem like friendly and welcoming vampires, but when they want to get a job done, they are ruthless and unforgiving. If you join them, they basically own you. What they say is law, not matter how bad it must be, and you have no choice but to follow." When Miroku paused his little speech, Sango took over,

"And that's not all. They aren't vegetarians like us. They don't drink animal blood."

"Human drinkers." Inuyasha added in a sepulchral tone. Kagome's eyes became wide with shock.

"How do they get the humans? I thought they didn't allow hunting on their land, and never left."

Sango continued, "Their land is very beautiful. It attracts people from all over the world just to see the wonderful and beautiful land of Fumetsu Ikameshii Eiko." (**A/N: I changed the name from Twilight just so the Volturi is from Japan…with Italian names, lol.)**

"Immortal Majestic Glory? Strange name, but ok."

"Don't interrupt. Ahem, as I was saying. Their land is very beautiful and it attracts many people, a.k.a tourist. And some of those tourists are invited to the castle, which they think is a museum. And since the Volturi is oh so freakin' generous, they lead the tourists on. Allowing them to take pictures, even having a very perky guide to show they around. But when they reach the lower portion of the castle, hell shows its face. The lower portion consist of the dungeons and long maze-like halls that go on and on under the castle grounds to fool and escaped prisoners.

Well the tour guide will mysteriously disappear and leave the tourists stranded and confused. That's when the game begins. The Volturi still likes to hunt. So they scare the tourists to make they scatter, run, hide, and flee. Only to chase after them and suck them dry. Ruthless and disgusting." Sango spat the last part like venom in her mouth.

"Oh my Kami. They sound TERRIBLE!" Kagome now believed that they were extremely horrid people, and wouldn't mind if they skipped on their supposed visit. But one question was tugging on her mind, "Sango, if you don't mind me asking. How do you know all of this detail?" Sango's eyes became distant and melancholy. Miroku placed and arm around her, and even Inuyahsa looked troubled by the question.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kagome was extremely worried that she offended her friend.

"N-no, Kagome. I'll tell you. You see I was there. Years ago, one of those people in the dungeons…"


	18. Chapter 18

Hey people. It's been awhile since I updated. And holy effin crap.. I have a crap load of spelling/ grammar mistakes. SORRY about that. That's what happens when you don't have Microsoft word and spell check lol. Well I won't stall any longer! Here's the next chappy.

**Chapter 18**

Recap:

"_Oh my Kami. They sound TERRIBLE!" Kagome now believed that they were extremely horrid people, and wouldn't mind if they skipped on their supposed visit. But one question was tugging on her mind, "Sango, if you don't mind me asking. How do you know all of this detail?" Sango's eyes became distant and melancholy. Miroku placed and arm around her, and even Inuyahsa looked troubled by the question._

"_Did I say something wrong?" Kagome was extremely worried that she offended her friend._

"_N-no, Kagome. I'll tell you. You see I was there. Years ago, one of those people in the dungeons…"_

Kagome's grew big with sadness and pity for her friend as she watched her eyes become lost. Sango was no longer with them in mind, but rather back to the place that turned her life around.

"I was young and naïve then. All I ever wanted to do was see the wonders of the world. To travel and be free. Ever since I was little I've always wanted to see Japan's mysterious beauty, so I decided to start my journey there…."

_Sango's past: _**(A/N: Anything in bold is Sango from the present)**

_**When I was 18 years old I decided it was time to start my journey. I thought I was old enough to be on my own for a bit. I never intended to stay away from home for too long.**_

_**The only person I told my destination to was my old grandmother. She was the only person who truly encouraged me to follow my dreams. All my father and mother wanted was for me to take up the family business.**_

_**I remember the last day I ever saw and spoke to her again:**_

"_Sango, my dear grandchild. Come here." Sango paused her packing._

"_Yes grandmother?" Her grandmother looked at her one and only grandchild with loving eyes, sadden by the thought of her leaving._

"_Oh nothing. I just wanted to talk to you, to be with you before you started your journey. Humor your old grandmother for a bit. Now tell me, where are you headed first?"_

_Sango paused to think. Sometimes the best places to look were right at home. "Hmmm I was thinking to stay in Japan for awhile to visit Fumetsu Ikameshii Eiko. I've always wanted to go there."_

_Her grandmother's serene face was replaced with a shocked expression. "Oh no. No no no no Sango. Please, please promise me you'll stay away from that place."_

_Now it was Sango's turn to be shocked. Her grandmother has always supported her, now she was telling her not to go. Her grandmother must have seen her hurt face for she added, "Sango, you MUST listen to me. That place is evil and dangerous. There has been talk of evil doings there. You must not go! You must never go. Start your journey elsewhere. But if you love me, stay away from that place."_

_**I didn't want to hurt her feelings, or burden her with worry. So I gave her my word. The next morning I took off. I said my goodbyes and started my journey for the world. I truly intended to stay away, but curiosity got the better of me when I heard two people at the market place talking of Fumetsu Ikameshi Eiko.**_

_**I didn't know who they were; I've never seen them in my village before. But now that I think about it, they were probably just trying to lure people into going to that wretched place.**_

"_Did you hear?" A man near a stall asked another._

"_Hear what?.. I hear lots of things."_

"_I heard that there's going to be a big celebration at Fumetsu Ikameshi Eiko. I think one of the elders who the towns people call Volturi is throwing himself a birthday party of sorts."_

"_Woah really? I heard the elders are filthy rich. But they never leave their castle. Nor do people enter… Well expect for those tours that they are always doing."_

"_Yeah I know. But when the Volturi celebrate something, the entire villages celebrates. They have a big party of there own outside, while the Volturi have their real celebration insde."_

"_Woah sounds cool."_

_**I didn't need to hear anymore. I was intrigued. Even though I promised my grandmother, I couldn't bring myself to not go. So I thought, why not? Its not like she'll ever know.**_

_**So I made my journey there. It took me 3 days to get from my village to the Volturi's land. It was midday when I arrived and people were still bustling around trying to decorate the town for the festivities that would occur at night.**_

_**I asked a few townspeople where the Volturi's resided, and eventually found myself paying 4 gold coins to be part of the tour.**_

_**Their palace was the most amazing I've ever seen. Beautiful elaborate décor, top notch living style. Then the tour continued to the lower portion of the palace.**_

"_And here we have the dungeons. Come one in everyone don't be shy. Ok, so these cells were made to fit only 5 per cell, but of course many people could commit crimes, so sometimes there were 10-20 in a cell." The tour guide smiled at the group, which Sango was a part of, telling them the amazing history of the palace dungeons. "Fell free to walk around."_

_**In all the commotion of looking around and exploring the dungeons, the tour guide disappeared. Hell broke lose not to long after.**_

_Everyone finally settled down and waited to move on with the tour. After a few moments of waiting and impatient tourist finally spoke up. _

"_Hey where's the guide? I'm ready to move on!" The crowd began to get rowdy and restless. Just then all forms of light were cut off._

"_Hey!!! What's goin' on in here!? Put the lights back on!!"_

"_Yeah put the light back on!"_

"_We wanna leave!"_

_People started shouting, and the children who were in the tour began to cry. In the darkness someone let out a blood curling scream._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. GET OFF OF ME! HELP! HELP!!!!! HELPPP!!!!!!" The sound of tearing skin could be heard. And the person was silenced. Everyone feared for their lives. _

_Screams filled the air. Sango found her self crawling on the ground, blindly moving over dead bodies and being soaked in blood. _

"_Hmmmm what do we have here? Looks like no one has claimed you yet!! I'll make you my dinner then." Sango's blood turned cold. She didn't move. She was frozen in place. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that he was dangerous. _

"_Now now now. Be good and it won't hurt as much." _

_**The last thing I remember was a stinging pain, and thinking that I should of listened to my grandmother. When I woke up, I was groggy and dizzy. I didn't know where I was, only that there were hundreds of dead people around me. I knew I needed to get out, so with all the energy I could I fled the city.**_

Back to present

"Luckily for me, it was night time when I escaped. Or else I would have been done for." When Sango finished her, she seemed so sad and crushed.

"Sango, are you ok?" Kagome laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. Sango looked up and smiled at her caring friend.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Um…. If you don't mind. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Kags anything."

"Well, you said that the Volturi drank their victims dry. So why weren't you?

"Carelessness I guess. Whoever that vampire was didn't pay attention to how much he was drinking. I guess he thought I was done for. But he left just enough blood in me to live. And injected just enough venom in me when he bit me, to turn me into a vampire."

"Ohhh I see. So when did you meet Miroku?" Being reminded of the memory softened Sango's gaze as she looked at her beloved.

"I ran into him right after I fled Fumetsu. I was so thirsty, for what I didn't know. I tired drinking out of the stream, but it didn't help. Then Miroku came."

_Sango's Past:_

"_You know that won't help you right?" A man came out of the shadows and stood by Sango._

"_Yeah well what do you know?" Sango sat back and closed her eyes, frustrated and angry_

"_Well I know that your not a human." Shocked, Sango turned around and looked at him for the first time. He was the most handsome man she has ever laid eyes on. He wore dark purple robes, that look like a monk's usual wear. His dark black hair was pulled into a small, short pony tail at the nape of his neck, and his blue eyes danced with kindess._

"_Come, I know just what you need."_

Back to present

"He caught a small rabbit for me and told me to drink up. He told me what he, what we were. He helped me understand the vampire's way of life. And we've been together ever since." Sango made her way to Miroku, and gave him a light kiss on the lips. It was quick, but full of love and thanks for him.

"I love you,"

"As I love you, Sango."

And before you know it they were lost in each other's eyes.

"Awhhhh, how cute!" Kagome squealed.

"Ewh… they are so weird when they get mushy."

"Oh hush Inuyasha!!! Don't be jealous cuz Miroku got a kiss and you didn't!" Kagome glared at him.

"Well then I think you should give me one." But instead, he gave her one. And carried her off somewhere within the house so they could be alone.

**Ok guys. There you have it. Sango's past. Idk if I should do all of their past. I think that would take forever! But here, here. I finally upadated. Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
